<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shocking Encounter by seastarSinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908164">A Shocking Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger'>seastarSinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Club Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, Erotic Electrostimulation, Interrogation, M/M, Post-Operation: Blackout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary was busy working on some project when he was disturbed by noises outside his lab. What he discovers is...~~shocking~~.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary/Herbert P. Bear (Club Penguin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shocking Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary had heard the rattling from the backdoors of his lab for hours now. Usually this sound meant that assigned agents were taking out the trash, but it doesn't take anyone this long to do that chore. It began to irk him as he was working diligently on a chemical concoction.</p><p><em>rattle</em> The sound of worm cans</p><p><em>clink clank</em> The sound of rusted metal</p><p>Gary's feathers began to ruffle in annoyance. He had had enough of the noise! He knew that no matter what, he had to stay calm and mature as this agent's higher up. And besides--they might just be having trouble.</p><p>So he took a deep breath and waddled up to the door leading to the backend of the lab.</p><p>"Agent," he resounded in a professional tone, shaking off his coming headache, "Is this your first time assigned to thi--"</p><p>"WHAT?" Two voices bellowed. One was Gary's voice, and the other...Herbert P. Bear!</p><p>"Herbert! Oh dear," Gary said, before his tense expression loosened up into something more...sly, "This is the lowest I've seen you drop. Stumbling through broken glass and fish bones to find something the EPF can break again?"</p><p>"Silence, Gary the Gabby Guy! My brilliance could turn your failures into Works of Destruction that none of you EPF agents could stop!" Herbert growled in response.</p><p>Herbert began to loom upon Gary, snarling his teeth as he prepared to grab the penguin. He would enjoy kidnapping him again. Yet Gary seemed unfazed by this, and pressed a button that he had in his coat pocket.</p><p>From within the snow, a green ring glowed. It surrounded Herbert as he stood in anticipation. In the blink of an eye, Herbert was enclosed in a circular cage that barely fit him.</p><p>"You must have forgotten that the facility is well-guarded, Herbert," Gary tsked. Herbert growled again, not wanting to admit he was impressed.</p><p>--*</p><p>Herbert gripped the bars of this slightly small cage. Looking around the Gadget Room, he felt it a large mistake on Gary's part to transport him in here. However, the science penguin had his back to Herbert, humming quietly as he worked on something.</p><p>It was something Gary was working on for a while.</p><p>With a wrench in his hand and ruffled down from a bit of...leakage, Gary finally rolled the metal contraption towards the grumpy polar bear.</p><p>"Now, Herbert, I'd like just a little cooperation from you," Gary said as he pressed the button to the cage. The bars dissipated and Herbert stood free on the ground of the Gadget Room.</p><p>Herbert howled with laughter. "Ha! Why would I give you anything <em>close</em> to cooperation? Even if you give me one second, it could mean your demiZZZZZZZ!!"</p><p>"Wow, I didn't even explain how the machine works, and you're already triggering it's effects!" Gary chuckled.</p><p>Herbert, taken aback, tried to gain his bearings quickly. He noticed the small feeling of something pricked into his side.</p><p>"I call this the Lie Detector 3000! It's a device that can read your brain waves as you talk, and if you tell a lie, well, you've already figured that out," Gary said, "It's an electrical current that is sent throughout your body. The increasing desensitization of the amygdala will increase the voltage."</p><p>"That is, the more lies you tell, the stronger the shock will be." Gary finished.</p><p>Herbert, after the initial shock, was lying on all fours. He looked up at Gary's smug face and chuckled.</p><p>"I won't be lying when I say I'll be leaving this Gadget Room in tatterZZZZ!!!!" Herbert attempted to lunge at Gary once more, and felt another shock course through his body. Gary tried to stifle his laughter as he closed the distance between them.</p><p>"I also have the ability to manually shock you whenever I see fit," Gary hummed.</p><p>Herbert, feeling somewhat defeated after the second shock, stood up and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Fine! I'll be still, for now," Herbert grumbled. A small silence filled the room as Gary awaited a shock to process, but none came.</p><p>"Splendid!" Gary chirped, and the interrogation began.</p><p>The questions that Gary asked were simple, yet almost degrading, according to Herbert. Questions about his plans, how likely he thinks they will succeed, and the exact ways to diffuse these exact plans. As he asked these, the science penguin would circle back and forth around the bear. It almost made Herbert dizzy.</p><p>The first questions were met with few shocks, yet as the interrogation went on, there were more and more. Enough that it began to make Herbert's fur stand on end. Each new shock was met with Gary's sneering laughter.</p><p>"Enough! Now it's time to ask <em>you</em> a question, Gary the Gaplac Guy!" Herbert roared.</p><p>Gary had gotten so relaxed, he didn't expect Herbert to lunge suddenly and without warning. Gary was pinned to the ground and almost instinctively he pressed the button to send a shock. But instead of hearing Herbert's voice warble in pain, Gary was met with a sudden tightness throughout his whole body.</p><p>he had shocked himself.</p><p>In his daze, Gary had lost the control to the machine. Herbert was now the one holding a button as the penguin stumbled to his feet.</p><p>"Grahahah...how does it feel, Four Eyes?" He pressed the button and watched with delight as Gary fell again, attempting to keep his composure despite the unbearable shaking his shoulders were going through.</p><p>When Gary was finally freed from the voltage, he began panting. Herbert noticed this, and chuckled quietly.</p><p><em>No, not now...</em> Gary thought to himself. <em>darn it!</em></p><p>"What's wrong? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" He pressed the button once more, watching closely as Gary gasped sharply against the electricity. Once his body was allowed to relax, he let out a loud, desperate moan. He covered his beak much too late, though, as he looked up and saw Herbert's...well, <em>shocked</em> expression.</p><p>"Oh, my my my...my my...Gary the...Guileful Guy," Herbert mumbled under his breath. It sent waves of shame into Gary's face.</p><p>Still holding his beak shut, there was a moment of silence. It seemed to last forever.</p><p>The dreadful silence was met with another shock. Gary wasn't sure whether to be terrified or delighted. Nonetheless, his body did the talking: the moans he couldn't stop, the concentrated writhing...he let it go because well, there's no hiding it anymore.</p><p>"Ah, so I wasn't hearing things," Herbert padded up to the shivering, panting penguin, "How ironic it is to use something you enjoy so much against your enemies. Hmmhmmmm..."</p><p>"I..." Gary stuttered out, overcome with the residual voltages attacking his body, "I'm..notZZ!!"</p><p>Herbert howled with laughter again as Gary's increasingly lewd moans resounded once more. Gary wasn't sure if the tears that were clouding his glasses were caused by the pain alone, or the absolute shame.</p><p>After the last shock was done, Gary couldn't describe himself as anything less than a mess. Herbert took his paw and lifted Gary's chin to face him. The science penguin was drooling and shivering, overcome with morbid pleasure. His nerves were so high strung, any sort of touch excited him.</p><p>"P-please..I...we already know n-now..." Gary stammered.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Herbert snickered.</p><p>"I'll...I'll l-let you go...just...can you..." He tried to let the words out, but they stuck in his throat.</p><p>"Out with it, you freak," Herbert grumbled.</p><p>"Just...do it more...please. Until I cum..." Gary said, the words being told out at a decreasing volume.</p><p>The polar bear smiled such an evil smile then. Even in the haze that was Gary's vision, he could see Herbert let go of his chin and back up. He stood there. It gave Gary time to catch his breath, though there were small whines in between.</p><p>When he settled down a bit more, he was able to look up and see Herbert still standing there. What was he waiting for? Was he thinking about the deal? It seemed like a good a time as any to wipe his glasses of the fog that formed.</p><p>When he cleared them up, and looked at Herbert once more, he gasped. His face warmed up, and he assumed he had gone red in the face.</p><p>"I don't think watching you get off to being tortured would do any good for me, would it?" Herbert asked in a mocking tone, "How's this...?"</p><p>Herbert gestured to what Gary had already been staring intently at: his erect bear cock.</p><p>"You scratch my back, I scratch yours, we go on our merry ways and never speak about this again? Deal?" Herbert inquired.</p><p>Gary gulped and adjusted his glasses a bit.</p><p>"Deal," He responded, and shifted himself up to the black head of Herbert's massive shaft.</p><p>A paw pressed the back of Gary's head, which led him to take in a few inches. In response, Herbert sighed and pressed the button to the machine. Gary tensed against the voltage and began to deepthroat Herbert's schlong. As the shock left Gary's body, a wave of his own pleasure surfaced, as he pulled his face away, only to be brought into this cycle several times.</p><p>"That's it, birdbrain, just keep going," Herbert whispered, becoming a little more aggressive with his pushing as the blowjob continued.</p><p>Gary could only weakly moan, the back of his throat massaged by Herbert's dong and the electricity keeping him from resisting anything, even if he wanted to.</p><p>The pumps went a little faster as Herbert's hips began to thrust his wiener near into Gary's gullet. After a while Herbert simply grabbed the collar of his coat with both paws and began basically facefucking him.</p><p>A few thrusts, and a hold deep into Gary's throat. Herbert let out a sultry chuckle. "Oh yeah, that's right...birds don't have gag reflexes, do they?"</p><p>Herbert, without knowing, held the button pressed. Gary was numb to everything around him as he was overwhelmed with an orgasm. He let out a feral warble as pleasure washed over him while Herbert was deeply inside him, making a mess all over the Gadget Room floor.</p><p>At the same time, Herbert was just about ready to cum as well. He roughly used Gary until he was too close for comfort, and with a gruff sigh pulled out just in time to spray his love juice all over Gary's face.</p><p>--*</p><p>"...and the defenses?" A random agent had been speaking to another, passing by in the halls of the EPF HQ.</p><p>"Um, yeah. Spot on, if I remember. But they had reports of a breach," The other agent said.</p><p>"Wait, no. Gary said he had detained the trespasser," The first agent mumbled quickly.</p><p>"Really? Will he disclose us on who it was?" The other agent responded with a curious tone.</p><p>"Pffth, I've already tried. I'm a higher rank, and Gary wouldn't say a word!"</p><p>"He never keeps things a secret, why is it different now?"</p><p>"I guess we'll never know..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>reupload to this account. Much like Taken Away. uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>